


Coming to Us

by Lady_Kaie



Series: We Who Are Left [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Prompto's POV after you all start to date...You want to try out this new intimacy but you dont quite know how...Sequel to Left to Us...Can be stand alone but best to read in order.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: We Who Are Left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

We all collapse in a heap on the ground. It’s the middle of July and a month and a half into our romance with you and Gods its driving us mad. I can barely catch my breath as Gladio shifts his position in preparation for Ignis to finish them both but all I can think about is your soft, plush body curling into mine aching for me to fill you and bring you to release.

It’s all any of us can think about and no matter how often we sneak off to indulge in our animalistic interludes, because let’s face it, they are not gentle, everything gets worse. It’s to the point that the four of us can’t sleep together anymore which scared the hell out of you. Naturally you thought it was your fault for about three days until we all approached you to explain.

There is no way we would expect you to satiate three testosterone riddled men, horny as hell with just a taste of your scent when you walk by so innocently in your damn skimpy shorts! Gods I can’t take it! 

Crawling to my knees, I hurry over to Iggy and before any of us know it, the whole interlude is a blur and when its over, we’re sprawled on the thick green grass, barely clothed, huffing and puffing for breath.

“We have to do something.” Gladio groans and Ignis agrees.

“Yes, but we cannot push her, it wouldn't be right.”

“Of course not. And she’s so freaked out about the three of us…” I’m not really sure what to do to be honest. When I got together with Noctis and the other two, it was Noct who eased me into the intimacy. Then Gladio and Ignis came to me together and then the four of us finally consummated our union. We’re all way too selfish to let one of the others go first and I know without a doubt that you won’t pick. You want everything to be equal and I love you so much for that you don’t even know.

Competing with Gladio and Ignis has always been overwhelming for me because I don’t have that raw power the former Shield does, and I’m not smooth and sophisticated like Ignis. It took me a very long time to not be so easily dazed by his intensity and even now if I’m not careful I get lost to him.

Sighing and rolling to my belly, I glance at the other two who already know what I’m going to say. I say it anyway. “We need to talk to her… see what she wants.” The three of us have become much more affectionate with one another to get you used to the intimacy, and there have been times you walk in on one of us kissing the other, but you never flee. You stand and watch until we notice you.

The other day you happened upon Ignis and me. It was early morning and I had just returned from my run. Iggy hoisted me up on the countertop with ease, but just before he kissed me, in you walked. You were welcomed immediately into our embrace, taking both of our kisses and touches without complaint but you were quickly startled by the overload of sensation.

It is clear that you want more but you never allow it to happen. But I just know you want it! I’ve heard you at night, when you’re all alone in your room, those soft little gasps of chased pleasure and Gods I want to replace your hands with my own. To put my mouth against you and learn how to please you until you’re screaming with abandon. I don’t really know how to, but I’ll learn. I promise.

“Come on guys. Let’s go.” I climb up to my feet and the others follow quickly behind, all of us trying to right our clothing so that it isn’t too obvious we just had a romp in the woods. Grass stains and streaks of dirt will not help us in convincing you otherwise though.

When we return home, sweaty and a mess, but ready to talk to you, we’re surprised entirely by what we see.

*******

By the time we get inside from the late afternoon ‘walk’, you are right at the door to greet us home. It isn’t so much the sight of you inside the doorway that throws us all off balance, it’s the fact that you are in a pair of leggings and a sports bra. So much skin…

Beautiful, smooth, pale flesh with little stretch marks painted along your canvas. Good Gods woman we are trying to be chivalrous here!

Mustering up a weak greeting, my voice cracks on the word, “Hi.” I flinch and try again. “What’s up…” Yeah! Cuz that was better Prom! 

Gladiolus and Ignis are thankfully much more verbally inclined than I am in a trying situation and take one step away from you as though you will reach out and snap a limb off. “Darling… we must talk…”

You nod, “I know…” Your eyes are knowing, fully aware of where we have been and while there is a slight bit of fear, there is also increasing desire. Motioning us into the house, we all make our way over to the table and take a seat. Tea and some protein balls that are Gladio’s specialty are retrieved for us while you settle at the head of the table.

We’ve been gone two hours and it was nonstop, so those protein balls go down really fast. Clearing your throat, you begin and all of our eyes drift over to you. 

“I… I don’t really know how I want to do this… but I want to.” 

This is the best news we’ve heard all day! 

Starting again, you keep your gaze to the table top and fold your hands carefully in front of you. “I want you all, but that freaks me out… I don’t know how…. Like if you’ll want me…”

Ignis holds out his hand and puts it on yours. “We want you however you are ready. None of us intend to use or abuse your trust in this. If you wish for all of us to be dedicated to you then we will. If you wish that it’s one of us then that’s what will happen. If you simply wish that some of us watch while another…”

Your features shift with all of the ‘if’s’ Iggy is spitting out, but it suddenly dawns on me what you don’t want. CArefully taking your other hand so that your attention shifts to me, I smile and pull your knuckles up to my lips. “This isn’t some gang bang, ________. It all depends on the mood but we’d never do something you don’t want.” We’d never force you, none of us could take hurting you that way. “If you don’t like something or you’re afraid then you just have to say so…”

“And what if I can’t please you? I don’t… I never really…”

Gladio’s eyes shift to a darker shade of copper as realization hits him. You have been with one man by choice and two others by force… of course three of us coming at you is scary. Especially considering sometimes we aren’t very gentle with one another. “Baby,” He coo’s softly with that deep rumble he only ever uses when he is worried, “We’ll all learn together…”

Ignis grips your hand tighter and gives a tender nod. “Tell us Darling. What is it that you are concerned about…”

Such a question is terribly heavy, but after a few moments you gather up your courage and begin. “Well… I… I’ve never had sex with lights on. Or… well I mean… I’ve never had a man put his mouth…” And you point to your lap which nearly has Gladio out of his chair. “And I’ve never … not out of choice… put a man’s…” You point to Ignis’ lap and again, our big Papa Bear Shield is furious.

“We would never force you. Any of it!” He growls out in a rage. Gladio may be an overbearing, dominant lover, but he’s a giving one and wouldn’t ever do anything someone didn’t like. WIth me I like a little dirty talk, but nothing too demeaning and he never crosses that line. Ignis is of course a very giving lover who has pushed my limits but he never makes me feel like a play thing. I know I am first in his mind just by the way he holds me.

Unfortunately I’m a bit slow sometimes and blurt out, “Not even your husband?”

Gladios smacks me and Ignis hisses at me to quiet but you just smile and shake your head. “He was very traditional. We had sex at night, on certain days, after a shower, and his idea of romance was checking to make sure I was wet enough.”

“Don’t worry baby I won’t need to check when I’m with you.” Gladio growled out with lust, raking your body over with a heavy gaze before Ignis kicked him under the table.

Naturally, Ignis wasn’t pleased with these revelations either but he didn’t respond quite the way that Gladio did. “My Darling, we just want you to feel good…”

“To feel amazing.” I add up, because after hearing some of this nonsense I am going to throw myself into learning your body.

Ignis sighs and nods. “Our intimate time together will be at your pace. If you wish to try something or if you wish for our attention at any point in the day, all you need to do is come seek us out.”

“What if you are with someone else?”

“You will never be turned away.” He assured you. That is a rule we have always had and maintained. No one will ever be pushed away, ever.

“Really?” The three of us nod to reassure you. “Really.” We unanimously agree.

Ignis gives you one of his encouraging glances that says he’s proud of you which makes you blush. Hell, we’re all proud of you. Especially when you say, “I want to try… but it’s intimidating with the three of you. And I don’t feel right to tell you not to touch someone else but seeing you together is a little overwhelming… you’re just all so… beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful too.” I’m quick to say it because I know you are insecure and I wish you weren’t. 

“Yeah baby… you’re gorgeous.”

“I obviously concur my Darling…” Ignis smiles at you in reassurance.

Once more you surprise all of us by taking out a small bag with something we can’t see inside. “I’ve been thinking and I can’t not be with you all… but i’m not ready for sex…”

Gladio is on the edge of his seat with ideas but a stern glare from Ignis helps him stay silent. Usually I can contain myself a bit more than this, but I’m dying to know what’s in the bag! Before I can ask, you speak up again.

“I thought…” Your eyes dart to the sac and back up to us, “That I could pick a name and tonight I could… touch one of you… If that’s ok?”

Touch me?! Hell at this point you could tie me up and spank my ass until its black and blue! 

“And maybe the other two could help me?” I nearly groan at the offer and can only pray that you’ll pick my name. I hope you know though, that I won’t leave you without a finish. I just can’t.

Gladio and Ignis exchange a glance before the leader of our group asks softly, “Do you have other terms my Darling?”

“Other terms?” Your nervousness creeps back up but Ignis is quick to squash it.

He nods and asks, “Yes, such as do you wish that the one that is chosen is the only one to be touched? Do you wish to be touched and by whom? Would it be acceptable for the two men not receiving your attention be able to seek it out from one another?” 

“I uh…” You shrug and turn a brilliant shade of red just imagining some of the things Ignis has said. “I was hoping it could be me and the person… but I don’t want it to be uncomfortable for the other two…”

Gladio shakes his head. “Don’t worry baby. There are plenty of nights we focus on just one of us. Usually birthdays and what not.” He chuckles and strokes the side of your cheek tenderly. “And if you change your mind for more then that can be discussed.”

“Yeah.” Flexibility is key! I cannot stress this enough.

You nod, completely unsure, but trying to lay out battle plans like you have been taught to do, so what more can we do but humor you? It’s actually kind of sweet really. “Ok. Then I’m going to pick.” motioning toward the bag, he reach into the black satin material and my body shudders as you utter two beautiful syllables…

“Prompto.”

************

There will be one more chap... Just a little bonding


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed way too slowly for my liking, thankfully the evening hours finally rolled around and we all got to work preparing the living room. Mattresses were brought out with pillows and a blanket, just in case. The three of us made sure to shower up and while Gladio and Ignis have put on tanks and their boxers, I’m not sure what I should wear.

Would it scare you if I just walked out buck naked with my manhood waving in the breeze? Would you prefer to undress me? Or not? There’s a lot of questions and I feel like I’m back at my first time with Ignis and Gladio, when I knew it was coming and I was excited and freaked out all at once. I’m not scared of you, but I suppose I may be scared for you. This has to be something you enjoy or I won’t be able to forgive myself.

Settling on boxers and nothing else, I make my way to the living room where Ignis is settled on the bed, you in his lap, and Gladio is leaning over to you so he can kiss your neck. It’s his favorite place besides most likely your breasts. Gladio’s always staring at them, then again, so am I.

“Where do you want me?” My smile broadens and with the look the three of you shoot me I feel like I’m going to have my world rocked for sure! Oh boy, I’m not young anymore so please take it easy with me…

Oh who am I kidding, you can do what you want and I’ll let you. 

Ignis motions to the set of two pillows which means I wont’ be flat on my back, instead at an angle so I can see a little of what’s happening. Nodding, I get into position, stretching my long limbs out so that you can see all of me. Thankfully I’m only half hard and not rock solid like I could drive nails through a plank of wood! Not that it won’t take long to get me there, because I highly suspect I have one more in me even after the events of this afternoon wore me out. 

Turning so that I can see your eyes, you put your hand to my cheek and very gently lean in to kiss me. I like how you kiss and especially how you feel. Your lips are softer than Gladio’s or Ignis’ and the way you set your jaw is pliant enough that I feel like we are mutual participants in this endeavor. Ignis is all control and will romance you to within an inch of your life. Gladio is just raw power. Neither is bad, and in fact I love them both, but having a different kind of kissing partner is really nice.

An accidental whine flees my lips when you brush over my nipples with the tips of your fingers and you immediately withdraw. “I-I’m sorry Prom.”

“Don’t be. I’m just sensitive… I’ve been waiting a while for you.” You flush such a beautiful shade of pink that I almost lean up and roll you beneath me, but one of Gladio’s hands on my shoulder keeps me in place. “I’m usually kind of noisy… but it’s a good thing. Promise.” Of course your husband was probably the strong silent type so you have no idea that men like to be vocal too. What an asshat! Seriously…

Ignis leans over you from behind so he can also look at me and smiles against your shoulder. “Would you like us to help you Darling?” One hand is busy along the billowing white fabric of your nightgown that is so worn it’s nearly sheer. I hadn’t noticed before because I had been too excited about all of this, but now that I’m taking you in, all I can see is the outline of our breasts and the semi erect nipples that top them.

Good Gods woman… you’re so freaking gorgeous! I know you’re shy and think you’re fat but it’s just how you’re built. Trust me we all know you’re strong, hell the two of us together can take out Gladio, and to be honest I like you this way. You’re soft and tender to the touch with curves that none of us possess. That’s the really fun part for me, that your body is such a contrast between the three of us. 

“C-can I touch you too?” Licking my lips, eyes fixated on those dangling orbs of flesh, I’m waiting on pins and needles for your answer. I know you had wanted this to be about me, but I can see the blush coloring your chest and its obvious you didn’t think this would be so arousing. Of course you didn’t know what was going to happen to you, this isn’t something you can plan, even though I know you try to.

Carefully you give the go ahead but I’m way too excited and accidentally squeeze too tight. A wince colors your features. “Oh Gods… I’m sorry… I just… you’re so pretty and I’m so…”

“Horny.” Gladio supplies for me, well aware of the fact that when I’m good and wound up my eagerness sometimes take hold. Ignis and Gladio can handle when I’m rough and one day you probably will too, but not tonight. “Here... “ He motions for you and then asks, “Can I show him?”

Gladio you tease! Of course you would try to get involved when this is supposed to be between me and her, but I’m kind of a voyeur, I do like to watch. Licking my lips in sweet anticipation, it feels like a lifetime before you answer but eventually you nod and Ignis sidles up behind you, kissing your neck with lazy little sucks until you’re relaxed in his arms.

Our big guy carefully leans over me, brushing my now very erect point of interest on purpose, and trails the small strap of your gown down and off the shoulder Ignis is occupied with. Your eyes widen when two sets of lips make contact, Gladio starting beneath your clavicle and working his way down to the nearly exposed breast. With a simple motion, she’s free and his hand comes up to embrace it. 

It’s just large enough that it fits Gladio’s hand perfectly which means it will spill out of mine. I can’t take my eyes off of you, the way your head tilts back against Iggy’s shoulder and your eyelids flutter closed at how good it feels to be touched. And then Gladio’s pushing the boundaries as he puts his lips to your nipple and draws it into the wet recesses of his mouth.

This gorgeous high pitched moan escapes you and it takes everything in me not to shove Gladio back over to the other side, as he’s leaning over me to reach you, and jump in his place. 

“Not too much Gladio… “ Ignis warns.

Gladiolus flashes that wicked smirk of his and retreats from your breast up to your lips where he doesn’t even wait for them to touch before his tongue is in your mouth. Licking my fingers, I immediately reach out to pinch and roll ever so lightly that little bud on your chest and Gladio swallows down your groan of pleasure.

Addled and beautifully overwhelmed, it seems we have given you a bit of inspiration because you immediately return to me, kissing and nipping, which I love so don’t stop! Until your at my nipples. WIth the same amount of tenderness Gladio showed you, you take the first one into our mouth and obviously repeat what he did. I can’t stay quiet and it urges you on until your teeth clamp down firmly on the small bit of flesh and I howl to the ceiling above.

“Prom?” You’re startled but I’m quick to shake my head and quiet your fears.

“No no… I like it a little rough. That was great… So great. I told you, I promise I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.” Cupping your cheek for extra reassurance, the worry inside of me dissolves when you flash a small smile. You’re not a mild love, and the fact that you want to be so involved when we would all be happy to just worship you like the Goddess you are, is fascinating for me.

For the next however long, because time doesn’t matter anymore, you take your time exploring my chest, testing out my trail of freckles and then Gladio, the damn traitor, points you to my hip bones which I just love when they are licked. Not kissed, licked. The flat of your tongue right against the curve of that bone turns me to mush! And oh heavens do you exploit it to the point that the guys have to hold me down because i’m a sweaty, needy mess that is running on instinct.

“______… Please. Let me touch you… please…” 

Sitting up to look down at me, my boxers still somewhat in place, you cock your head and timidly ask, “How?”

“However you want…” But I know how I want to touch you. I want to make you come with my mouth and taste you. Every now and then I catch a faint whisper of your arousal in the air and it’s fogged up all of my senses. 

“Not yet.” The no part is hard to accept but the yet gives me a sliver of hope. Your bright eyes dart to Gladio who has been your guide in all of this and wordlessly a message drifts between you and when he gives the nod to go ahead, those talented fingers of yours reach out and pry my boxers down and off of my body.

Now, I’m not huge, but I’m not small either. There’s more length that girth, but both are rather impressive. You’ll find out that Ignis is shorter however thicker than I am, which is oohhh so good, and Gladio is just a big beast and it curves ever so slightly. None of us are circumcised which is great because chaffing is not a concern. Which means you don’t have to worry about it either.

The three of you just stare at me, Ignis’ fingertips against my hip while Gladio’s trail my inner thigh and you are no where near touching me. My breaths are coming in shallow pants, desperate for anyy kind of contact and then the air leaves my lungs in one glorious pleasure filled groan.

Gladio’s thick hand grips the base of me and much to my surprise, wet heat envelopes the tip. It’s smaller, less practiced in touch, however amazingly good. Glancing down through my sweaty bangs, there you are, with the tip of my cock in your mouth and Gladio is whispering encouragements to you.

“Good baby… suck just a little, he likes it. Also, you can nibble on the head, but not too hard, just caress it with your teeth.” And you do! Good Gods do you ever! Screw you Gladio, telling you all of my secrets! You’ll learn that I’m a bit of a sadist at times and I love to be bitten. The force is completely dependent on my mood.

Gladio’s firm grip begins to move and as my sounds get louder you grow bolder, dropping lower to take me in. “That’s good baby. Take your time. Don’t rush. Now you can suck…”

“Gladdy!” I whimper, shooting him a look that I hope is mean, but I know it falls short when he smirks at me. “_______… stop. I’m going to come!” And I don’t want to, not in your mouth, not this first time. only when you are ready, if ever, it doesn't matter to me. Your comfort and enjoyment is paramount.

Unfortunately you don’t really hear me, but thankfully Ignis is there to pull you up and off of me just in time for Gladio to replace you and I’m falling into that dark oblivion, dreaming of your wet heat strangling my shaft as I am left a complete mess in the aftermath of my orgasm. “Good Gods.”

Gladio chuckles, and takes a swig of water from one of the bottles we have on the pallet. “How was that baby?”

Ignis turns to you and gentle nuzzles your neck. Both men are painfully hard, but they won’t ask anything of you, this evening was for you not us, well, not them anyway. It was certainl for me!

Forgoing a verbal response, you shift to your knees and kiss Gladio deeply, searching for a taste of me and when you withdraw, an almost scholarly curiousness on your features, eventually a smile blossoms and you nod. “That was nice…”

Looking to me you ask, “Was it okay Prom?”

“Okay? ________ it was better than okay! That was marvelous.” A deep hum vibrates through me, something akin to a purr, and I reach for you. “Now, how can I reciprocate?” I’m made of jelly at this time but I will find a way to please you. As it is, I know I’m spent and won’t be able to get it up again, which means I can focus completely on you.

Sitting up, reaching for your shoulders, I gently lay you back onto the pillows where I once was and simply take you in. Your nighty is still haphazardly strewn over our shoulders, one glorious breast barely contianed, and your face is a mixture of shy nervousness and excitement. Now, I want to dive right into you but I think we’ll need a little bit of patience before you’re ready for that.

Instead of jumping on you, I line my body up against your side, and start to kiss you with slow methodical touches. By now Gladio is by your ear, whispering sweet nothings that make your legs rub together, while Ignis is draped over my back painting pictures with his fingertips across your bare upper thighs.

“How do you want Prom to touch you baby? Hmm… He’ll make you feel so good.” Gladio whispers to you and damnit I didn’t think I could get hard again. “Can we touch you too?”

You whimper and nod, reaching out for Gladio’s massive hand and guiding it to your breast. Ahh… so you like that do you? Fantastic. 

Helping the larger man peel down your nighty so that your gorgeous round breasts are exposed, we both sliter down and take the pert buds into our mouths. The tension that had been building in you releases and Ignis is able to masterfully part your thighs. He takes my hand in his and carefully guides it down until my palm is cupping your clothed sex.

Your panties are soaked through which makes me groan, and the heat rolling off of you is like pure sunshine chapping my skin. Pulling away from my duty, your hand chasing for me to return, I flash you a loving smile and kiss your lips. “Sshhh… ready?” I ask for the both of us, sliding my fingertips beneath the waist band of your white cotton panties and straight into your wet heat.

“Oh my Gods… you’re so wet _______. Feels so good…” My cock constricts at the thought of being buried in you but that will have to wait. For now my goal is to find that little pearl hidden in your soaking gates and bring you to release. Gladiolus hasn’t moved from your breasts, now flicking his tongue in time to the gentle pressure being appllied to your clit.

It’s incredible that something so small could bring you such joy, and I watch, unblinking as more of your shyness melts away. There isn’t an ounce left when Iggy slips two long, manicured fingers deep inside your pulsing channel and in seconds your hips are rolling up to find more friction. Gladio releases your breast and devours your mouth hungrily, drinking you down as Ignis and I drive you up the cliff of ecstasy…

And then it hits. One second you are fluid movement and the next you can’t find the rhythm as your body lights up and explodes into sensation. 

“Good job baby… ride it out.” Gladio whispers against your mouth that you are eager to occupy.

Ignis continues to pump into you weakly, “That’s it Darling… that was marvelous.” He withdraws his fingers and before he can get them to his mouth, I swallow them down, getting the first taste of you.

It’s sweet and intense, far different from Gladio or Ignis, and all I want now is to put my head between your thighs and lick you clean. Again… not sure you are ready for that. Ignis shoots me a look of irritation, snatching my chin in his hands as he takes possession of my mouth and catches that lingering taste of you on the tip of my tongue. We both moan.

Gently removing my fingers from your swollen gates, Gladio cleans them for me just as I fall onto the pillows beside you. Immediately you curl up in my arms and after loving kisses and nuzzles, Gladio and Ignis get up to go.

“Where…”

I chuckle. “To handle business.” I murmur into your hair, feeling the fatigue settle against you as your limbs press me down from their position draped all over me. I don’t mind though. I love feeling the pressure of another body on mine.

“Should I?”

“No.” Kissing your forehead, you smile up and me and blush. “This is for you…”

“Prom?” 

“Yes…” 

“I kind of want to…” 

My brow quirks up at your bold words, and just as I thought I couldn’t get any more aroused, I am proven oh so wrong. There is such curiosity in you that its cute as hell, so without another word, I get up and pull you with me, dragging us both to the shower.

Gladiolus and Ignis are already heavily involved, one of Gladio’s massive hands squeezing their cocks together and moving at a furious pace. All of the action stops when the door snaps open and we both step in. “Well don’t stop on our account…” I tease, getting a growl from Gladio at being interrupted. They are worried about startling you, so this was an unwelcome intrusion.

There’s a flash of determination that crosses your eyes to not look away, so when you meet their eyes and step forward, moving Gladio’s hand away, you quietly ask, “Can I?”

The two men freeze but eventually Ignis finds his voice. Boy this is too funny to watch! “What is it you want to do Darling?” He’ll let you do anything you want, I can tell by the look on his face but he’s absolutely petrified. All of your worked up nervousness and apprehension over the past month has been something he has taken on too, so he is worried about you.

I don’t think he needs to be though. You seem perfectly capable of handling yourself. Forgoing a verbal answer, you ease your chest up against Ignis’ and reach down to take him in your hand. Iggy likes a firm touch, nothing too light unless you want to unleash his wild side, so he takes his time to show you until guidance is no longer required. Head thrown back, he comes with a sharp gasp of your name and I know he’s finally at ease.

Gladio hasn’t taken his eyes off of your display, stroking his massive cock in time to your own movements. I’ve joined into help him, however when you make your way over and lean down just far enough, you snake your tongue out and lick all around the head of him. Ok! So I might’ve told you that watching someone just lick him drives him crazy. 

There’s a smack to my head for indulging you, but he doesn’t leave you there for long. Our Gladio, as you will come to find out, loves to kiss. Nothing makes him happier than to just enjoy occupying your lips with his as you touch him and bring him to release. A thick hand twines into your damp locks, pulling you flush against his body and with Ignis back in the game, the three of us turn to our favorite big teddy bear. Your hand is linked with mine, and Ignis’ is on top to guide us both. It doesn’t take long and Gladio is all tensed up, releasing against your hip and expressing his pleasure by sucking languidly on your tongue. “Oh baby… that was so damn good…. You didn’t have to though.”

“I know… but I wanted to.” You surprise the three of us with such an admission but somehow I knew you had it in you. There’s only so long that someone can go without intimacy and between Ignis and Gladio, they took good care of you tonight. They took good care of us. But then you will come to learn that they always do.

Once out of the shower, the three of us taking time to dry you off completely before turning to one another, we return to the mattresses in a heap of naked limbs. I’m between your thighs using your stomach as a pillow, my arms dancing up your sides to stroke and rub, while Iggy and Gladio have plastered themselves against each side of you. Little kisses are shared amongst the three of you and every now and again I kiss your belly, causing you to giggle with the way my beard feels on your skin. 

You’re the first to drift to sleep and once you are I hear Gladio and Iggy whisper, “Good night Darling…” 

“Night Baby…” 

And I can’t help but smile because now everything feels right with the world.

Finally!  
************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another that is waiting in the wings! I hope you liked this little romp... We'll see if I can keep them going. As always kudos and comments are very appreciated! And I'm always willing to listen to ideas or write about your questions in a fic. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small sequel... I have others planned as long as writers block doesnt get in the way.


End file.
